1. Field
Embodiments relate to a diagnosis control method of an air conditioner that diagnoses whether the air conditioner has been normally installed and is normally operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi type air conditioner includes two or more indoor units. Pipes connected between an outdoor unit and the indoor units are inspected to diagnose the air conditioner.
In this case, it is detected whether the air conditioner has not been normally installed only when a refrigeration cycle is completely constrained, for example when refrigerant fully leaks from the air conditioner or when a service valve is fully turned off. As a result, diagnosis of the air conditioner is restricted.